


Thunder and Lightning

by justacountdown321



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, PWP, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacountdown321/pseuds/justacountdown321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both demigods find comfort in each other when their biggest fears are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, it's been awhile since I've written anything like this, and it's my first time posting here.  
> This definitely contains porn, so you've been warned. Also some vulgar language, so warning there too.  
> I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters.

Percy was grinning like an idiot.

Jason was slightly uncomforted by the other half-blood’s lunatic smile, but he didn’t want to burst the happy little bubble he had going for him. After his little trip through Tartarus, Percy deserved to be happy whenever possible. Jason shuddered, remembering the look in the boy’s eyes when he returned from hell.

Jason ignored that thought, returning his attention to the bouncy sea prince in front of him. Percy was still smiling, though he was getting an annoyed tick to his left eye. Jason smirked, rolling his eyes.

“What can I do for you Perc-“

“Jason I have to show you something cool!” Percy shouted, interrupting the son of Jupiter, bouncing on his toes as he leaned in close to the blond. Jason jumped back, startled by the other’s very close, very sudden proximity to him. Before he could utter another word, Percy had dragged Jason from his chair in his cabin, pulling the other teen out of Cabin One. Jason shouted complaints, cursing the son of Neptune as he followed him, with some reluctance, down to the beach.

“Percy, what is it you need to show me?” Jason whined. “It’s almost curfew, the harpies will be out soon…”

Now that Jason had said so, Percy noticed the setting sun along the horizon. It was beautiful, but rather hot. They had just celebrated the Fourth of July a week ago, and the sun was growing warmer each day. He wondered if a thunder storm was going to happen soon. There were clouds rolling in along the horizon…

He hesitated for a second, before tugging the other boy’s hand, hoping to hurry him up.

“Don’t worry. They won’t bother us where we’re going.” Percy chimed, dragging Jason to the far end of the beach. He released Jason’s fairly sore wrist, turning to the highly confused teen.

“Where exactly are we going?” Jason hesitated asking. Percy’s grin grew wider and Jason regretted following the clearly deranged demigod.

“Swimming!” Percy chirped, giving Jason no warning before pulling the blond into the quickly cooling water.

Jason managed to shout half of the demigod’s name in a curse before his head submerged beneath the light waves. He shut his eyes and held his breath for a minute before opening them to find himself -and Percy- surrounded by a thin layer of air. Percy was laughing at him, covering his mouth to suppress another bout of giggles. Jason would push his head under the water if it would actually do anything. He punched Percy’s arm instead.

“Ha-ha, Mister ‘water-resistant.’ What’s the point in this?” he sneered. Percy chuckled lightly, rubbing his sore arm.

“Heh, we need to swim to it…” he muttered, reaffirming his grip on Jason’s wrist again and swimming off into the dark. Jason had to follow or risk drowning.

It was his first time feeling safe underwater. At least with how deep he assumed they were. With his past missions, the times he’d been underwater were not by choice. Jason didn’t actually care for the water all that much, but feeling Percy’s hand in his, and seeing the other boy glance back with that dorky smile, made him feel better about the swirling abyss around him.

The two eventually found themselves near an underwater cave. Percy turned around to Jason and motioned for him to follow him inside. Once again, Jason didn’t really have a choice.

The cave led into a long tunnel with sharp rocks jutting out from the sides. Percy maneuvered around them pretty easily. Jason was not as lucky. Another string of curses left his lips.

The tunnel opened up into a warm, shallow pool with sand. Jason had never felt happier to see -or rather, sense- land. The cave was even darker than the water had been. He could barely make out Percy’s dry form in front of him.

Percy had climbed out of the pool first, which immediately negated his water-resistant powers. Jason felt water soak into his clothes before Percy even muttered an “oops.”

“Damnit Percy!” Jason yelled, cringing when his voice echoed off the cave walls. He crawled out of the pool, shaking his dripping limbs like a wet dog. Percy squeaked as he was splashed, spouting out more apologies as he assumed the son of Jupiter was glaring at him. Jason shivered, the night air freezing him to his bones. He cursed even louder, removing his wet clothes before he couldn’t feel his limbs. He threw his shirt at Percy, hitting the green-eyed boy in the face. Percy squeaked even louder, realizing what Jason was doing.

“J-J-Jason! Stop taking off your clothes!” the sea prince stuttered. Jason smirked at Percy’s cute reaction.

“I’m not going to freeze to death and I’m already naked. If you’re so uncomfortable, take yours off too.” Jason shrugged, hearing a small “eep” from Percy’s direction. He meant it as a joke, but seconds later he heard a loud splash as Percy jumped back in the water. The son of Poseidon came shivering out, dripping wet, and quickly dropped his clothes next to Jason’s.

“A-are you h-happy n-now!?” he mumbled, finding a dry spot on the ground to sit. Jason stood flabbergasted for a solid minute before stumbling his way over to Percy and sitting a reasonable distance from the boy. They sat in silence for a bit, both just shivering and shaking. Jason finally got over his shock from the other boy stripping and remembered that Percy dragged him here for some reason.

“What was it you wanted to show me?” he asked, glancing over towards Percy before quickly looking away, remembering that the other boy was naked. And he was naked. They were both naked. What in Hades was going on?

“Just wait a few more minutes. It’s almost time, I think.” Percy muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest, also as uncomfortable as Jason.

The few minutes seemed to last a lifetime, but suddenly Jason knew what Percy had wanted to show him.

The whole cave started to glow. An indigo blue pattern of swirls and streaks spread across the walls and from within cracks and along rocks and spires Jason hadn’t seen in the dark. Jason watched as the light shifted between different shades of blue, some as pure as the sky, others as green as Percy’s eyes.

Jason glanced over at the half-blood who was just as entranced by the lights as Jason was. The lights were reflecting across his eyes in a mesmerizing way. Jason had never seen such a look in Percy’s eyes.

Said teen met Jason’s gaze with those captivating eyes. Both hesitated a second before looking away, both embarrassingly remembering that they were still naked.

Just as quickly as the lights had appeared did they fade, casting the cave back into darkness. Jason thought it was natural until Percy spoke up.

“They’ve never done that before-“

He was interrupted by a bright flash of light as thunder clapped and the lights blazed a brilliant white. Percy screamed, rubbing his eyes as spots danced behind them. Jason, being a child of lightning, was not as stunned by the flash of light. He sensed a thunder storm brewing outside the cave, probably influencing whatever was making the stones glow.

“It’s just a little lightning, no big d-“

He stopped talking, staring intently at Percy. The sea prince was curled even tighter into a ball, shaking more violently than before. Jason watched as another clap of thunder struck and the demigod screamed, burying his face into his hands.

Was Percy actually afraid of…?

Another clap. Another shriek. Sobs broke the lingering silence.

Shit.

Jason crawled over to Percy, ignoring the fact that they were both nude and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Percy clung to his chest, sobbing quietly. Jason ran his hands through Percy’s hair, almost petting the other in hopes to reassure him.

“You okay Perce?” Jason whispered, pulling the other a little closer to him. Percy hiccupped, nodding his head feebly. Percy pulled away, rubbing the tears away from his eyes.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I-it’s just that…” he sighed, pulling his knees to his chest again. “A-after Tartarus, my fear of lightning became worse… I think it’s a Big Three thing. Children of the sea have never liked lightning…”

Jason listened, contemplating if that was the same reason he feared the water. But he was also confused. When he was with Percy, he hadn’t felt afraid at all. Another clap of thunder and Percy was wrapped around his chest again. Jason was starting to get upset that his dad’s stupid thunder was scaring his best friend. He breathed deeply, concentrating hard on the weather outside. There was a small tug in his gut as he felt the clouds disperse. The lights in the cave returned to their normal sapphire color.

Percy was staring at Jason, blinking in confusion on why the lights weren’t reacting to the lightning anymore. He glanced up at the blond demigod’s eyes and inhaled sharply. Jason’s blue eyes were glowing, almost like the cave.

“Jason, your eyes are glowing!?” Percy shouted, startling Jason out of his concentration. He felt the tug disappear and his eyes reverted to normal. Percy watched him curiously, pulling his arms away from the teen. Jason just shrugged, not surprised that that confused him.

“Oh yeah, being a son of Jupiter, that happens when I do lightning-type stuff. Doesn’t show that well in the light, though.”

Percy’s eyes seemed even wider than before.

“That’s so cool, Jase!” the teen shouted, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck, toppling both boys over. Percy was giggling at Jason’s shocked expression. “Why’d I even bring you here if you could glow yourself?”

Jason chuckled, glad that Percy was behaving normally again. He kept his arms locked around Percy, completely forgetting that both he and the boy lying on top of him were naked. That was, until, Percy stilled completely, his face flushing a very deep scarlet that the blue tones of the cave couldn’t hide. It took Jason a moment to figure out the sudden change in mood of the other before he too was sporting a very deep blush.

Percy pulled away very suddenly, retreating to the other side of the cave and curling in on himself as he muttered several sincere apologies. Jason sat up slowly, staring after the green-eyed boy as he questioned why he missed the warmth of the other’s body. He crawled over to where Percy fled to, the other still apologizing profusely for reasons Jason was not entirely minding.

“I-I’m sorry, Jase… I forgot that we… I was scared and then excited and…” Percy stuttered, not noticing how close the other was getting to him. Jason rolled his eyes at how flustered the sea prince was. He took the boy’s distractedness to get even closer, crouching in front of the other as he continued to mumble. “I mean, not the weird excited, it’s just, y’know, your eyes were glowing and-“

“Perce…”

Percy looked up, just noticing that Jason was very close. “Y-yeah?”

“Shut up.”

Jason pressed his lips to Percy’s, silencing the other very effectively. Percy made another “eep” sound deep in his throat, eyes widening even more than when he found out Jason was part glow-stick. He pushed his hands feebly against Jason’s chest, squirming under the blond’s heated kiss. His hands quickly gave up the fight however, and he soon found himself clinging almost desperately to Jason, whimpering against the other’s lips. Jason parted for a second, smirking at the audible gulp he heard from Percy. He gripped the green-eyed boys shoulders as he kissed him again, pushing the other boy onto his back in the sand. Percy gasped when his back touched the cold sand and Jason took no time in slipping his tongue inside the other boy’s mouth, drawing a long moan from the son of Poseidon.

“T-that’s ch-cheating!” Percy squeaked, pulling away from Jason to glare at the other. Jason smirked, not seeing how this was a problem for the son of Poseidon. He trailed his hand down Percy’s side, feeling the other boy twitch under his fingertips. His lips ghosted over Percy’s ear, earning a shuddering gasp from the son of Poseidon. Percy’s fingers dug deep into Jason’s shoulders as the blond continued to tease the boy squirming beneath him. Percy wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist, dragging him out of his teasing manner.

“P-please Jason, st-stop teasing…” he whimpered.

Jason had to restrain himself from fucking the boy then and there.

He traced Percy’s jaw with kisses as his hand moved lower, circling around Percy’s puckered hole. Percy gasped, squirming away from Jason’s touch. He sat up urgently, pushing Jason’s hands away. Jason growled low in his throat, pausing to watch Percy’s face flush a deeper crimson. The raven haired boy looked close to tears.

“T-there’s…” he gestured wildly around him. “… s-sand everywhere. I h-heard it’s b-bad if it gets in…” Percy stopped, blushing madly. Jason just stared at him, deciding that Percy was definitely adorable. He glanced around the room, trying to find something to solve this problem. He smirked when he found something of use.

Without warning, Jason lifted Percy in his arms, carrying him bridal-style as the demigod squealed in embarrassment. Percy was about to complain when Jason lowered him into a warm pool of water. Apparently, there was a hot spring at the back of the cave that Percy hadn’t noticed before. He moaned in euphoria from the wonderfully hot water. Jason watched in amazement as Percy’s demeanor quickly switched from the shy, flustered mess he was a few moments ago to the relaxed, moaning, horny mess he was now. Percy clung closer to Jason, wrapping his slender legs around the blond’s waist. He ran his teeth across Jason’s collarbone, sucking lightly against the place where his shoulder and neck met.

Jason shivered, suppressing a moan his friend and crush was drawing out of him. He never knew Percy could be this affectionate. His hand rubbed against the ebony-haired boy’s chest, pinching and tweaking Percy’s nipples. Percy let out a long, guttural mewl in Jason’s ear, sending every single one of Jason’s hairs on end. He continued rubbing Percy’s nipples with one hand, bringing his lips down to bite the other. Percy’s moans sent a shiver up Jason’s spine.

Continuing his treatment of Percy’s chest, Jason took his free hand and returned to circling Percy’s entrance. Percy’s breath hitched lightly in Jason’s ear as he inserted a finger, but made no complaints as Jason moved the digit around, stretching the half-blood’s body. After a few moments he inserted a second finger, receiving a very sharp intake of breath from Percy and some new scratches down his back. Jason scissored his fingers, feeling Percy slowly relax. He tensed up again when Jason inserted another finger, clinging wildly to Jason’s back and breathing heavily against Jason’s chest. After a few movements of his fingers, Jason removed his fingers, glancing nervously at Percy who was still rigid against his chest. He tilted his chin up, staring into Percy’s watery green eyes.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Jason whispered, kissing both of Percy’s cheeks. Percy gripped Jason’s shoulders tighter, shaking his head vigorously.

“N-no, I-I’m okay, really…” Percy whimpered, nuzzling against Jason’s neck. “P-please don’t stop…”

Jason pulled Percy into a tender kiss, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip. He used the distraction to line his cock up with Percy’s entrance, slowly entering the raven-haired boy. Percy whimpered into the kiss, salty tears dripping down his cheeks. Jason stopped once he was fully inside, waiting for Percy’s approval. It took a little longer than Jason had hoped for, but Percy eventually nodded his head, signaling for Jason to start moving.

Jason pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside the other demigod. He slowly thrust back in, checking to see if Percy was still okay. His knuckles were paper white against his chest, but he wasn’t stopping Jason. Jason continued to thrust in and out slowly, still terrified to hurt Percy anymore. He couldn’t tell if the other boy was enjoying this or not and Jason was nearly having a heart attack. He was almost about to give up, but Percy’s eyes suddenly shot open, releasing a soft cry of pleasure as Jason’s cock rammed into his prostate.

“Oh gods, Jase, do that again…” he mewled. Jason smiled, angling his member to hit that spot again. Percy’s legs wrapped tighter around his waist pulling himself closer to Jason. After a few more hits, he was thrusting his hips in time with Jason’s cock to hit that spot harder. Both demigods moaned, slowly losing control over their movements as their orgasms grew nearer and nearer. Jason was thrusting faster and harder into Percy, relishing in the moans and mewls he elicited from his lover. Percy was crying out Jason’s name as he ran his nails down Jason’s back, marking him as his. Jason growled, wanting to return the favor. His teeth sunk into the crook of Percy’s neck, causing the son of Poseidon to scream his name as he came, spilling cum in the water between their bodies. Jason groaned as Percy’s walls clamped down around him, drawing his orgasm out of him as well. His cum filled Percy, earning Jason a shiver and a moan from the dark-haired boy.

They collapsed against the rocky edges of the hot spring, breathing heavily against each other. Jason had pinned Percy under him against the walls of the pool, planting kisses along his shoulder and neck. He peered up at Percy, watching as drool was dripping from the corners of his lips, his eyes glazed over. Jason pulled himself up to kiss Percy, feeling the demigod smile against his lips.

“I think I like you, Percy Jackson.” Jason muttered.

Percy giggled, pecking Jason on the lips. “I think I like you, Jason Grace.”

Jason felt his heart swell. He pulled Percy with him to a spot where the two could sleep in the warm embrace of the water. He lifted Percy onto his lap, watching as the other teen’s head drooped onto his shoulder. Jason smiled, planting a kiss on the other’s forehead. Percy mumbled something in his sleep, and Jason was only half-sure he heard right.

“Thunder and lightning ain’t so frightening…”

Jason smirked, leaning his forehead against Percy’s as he and his boyfriend fell asleep in the cave of ocean and lightning.


End file.
